


Byun Baekhyun's Fondest Wish

by byunstory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunstory/pseuds/byunstory
Summary: Baekhyun's fondest wish is to have a friend. The stars granted his wish and gave him a friend.





	Byun Baekhyun's Fondest Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : this story is completely made up by me, any similiarities are unintentional. And the names of the celebrities I used for this story doesn't represent them in real life.
> 
>  
> 
> [a/n] This is my first story in AO3 ! Hope you enjoy reading, love.

Little Baekhyun closed the door of his bedroom, the dinner mom made was delicious, and he’s glad that his mom is happy after he complimented her dish. He opened the window of his room that is in front of his desk. Peeking his head out to see stars flickering in the night’s darkness.

His mom said, if you keep on wishing upon the stars, the stars will one day grant your fondest wish. Little Baekhyun has never heard of something as magical as that, so he kept on wishing upon the stars everyday. Once the sky is dark, he opened his window and peeked his head outside. Clasping his hands together and repeatedly say his fondest wish to the stars.

“Dear stars, if you can hear this, please listen to my fondest wish,” he clasped his hands tighter and closed his eyes, “I want to have a friend.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes after he felt water splashing on his face. “Byun Baekhyun, wake up! You’re gonna be late to school!” he heard his mother screaming, holding a scoop of water and splashing it onto his face.

“Mom!” he sprang up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. “You’re making my bed wet!” his mother gave a nod before walking out of his room and yelled, hurry up and get ready.

Baekhyun checked the time and he is indeed late, so he immediately got ready, wearing his uniform, brushing his teeth and all that jazz before dashing out of his room. His mother prepared breakfast but he doesn’t want to eat it. And as usual, his mother insisted that he should at least eat the bread.

Baekhyun groaned before grabbing the bread. “I’m off to school!” he said.

His school is only one block away from his house and he’s sure he can make it before they closed the gate. He saw a couple of kids running too, face anxious. And fortunately he made it before they closed the gate.

He made way to his classroom and sit on his table, which is the front row near the window. He saw his classmates glancing at him before whispering to each other. He sat on his chair and waited for the teacher to come.

Baekhyun is 15 years old, and he’s now in his first year of high school. And throughout his school life, either it’s pre-school or primary school, he never had friend. It felt lonely at first, he doesn’t even have siblings to talk to at home, but he tried not to think about it as time goes by.

 

\---

 

After dinner is always his favorite time. During that time, he usually stared outside of the window of his room and there’ll be a lot of twinkling stars greeting him. He would always kept his window open when he’s studying and closed it when he’s about to sleep, but he never covered the window with curtains as it will cover the stars.

Tonight too, he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. The stars flickering in front of him and the wind brushing softly on his face, it just makes everything feels right. “Dear stars,” comes out from his mouth. “If you can hear this, please listen to my fondest wish,” and his wish hasn’t changed since then. “I want to have a friend.”

He opened his eyes to see the stars still flickering for him, but this time it looked different. The stars were flickering so fast and there were so many stars in the sky. He sticked his head out of the window and stared at the window. “Wow, you guys are beautiful tonight,” he said to himself, laughing in awe.

“I know! Twinkle, twinkle, little stars, how I wonder what you are!”

Baekhyun stopped laughing. That was weird, he swore he heard someone talking to him a second ago. Baekhyun cleared his throat, convincing himself that it was just the sound inside of his head, “Dear stars, thank you for listening to my fondest wish, I’ll go to bed now,” he said.

Baekhyun closed the window, and once again his room is filled with silence. But, it’s not as quiet as usual.

“Why’d you close the window?”

Startled, Baekhyun turned around and hit his elbow on his desk. He expected himself to scream in pain, but what he didn’t expect is a boy with silver hair standing in the middle of his room, arms tucked behind his back as he smiles from cheek to cheek. He’s wearing a red hoodie and black jeans.

Baekhyun was taken aback, his eyes went wide. He was about to scream, but the boy suddenly came up to him and covered his mouth with his right hand. “Don’t scream, you idiot! There’s a lady downstairs!” the boy said. His voice was deeper than Baekhyun’s yet not that deep.

Baekhyun hits the boy’s arm and grabbed his rolling chair and covered himself with it. “Who the hell are you?!” he asked, half shouting. The boy in front of him tilted his head with a face full of confusion.

“What do you mean?” the boy with silver hair asked, making his way to Baekhyun. Of course Baekhyun backed away, he was seriously going to jump out of the window and just go live with the stars if this boy doesn’t stop making his way towards him.

“What do you mean what do you mean?!” Baekhyun yelled, eyebrows furrowed. “I said, who the hell are you?!” 

The boy grinned, showing his pearly white teeth lining perfectly. “I forgot to introduce myself!” he said. He wiped his right hand on his hoodie before holding it out in front of him. “I’m Park Chanyeol, but you can just call me Chanyeol!” he said, still grinning.

Baekhyun raised one of his eyebrow, still hiding behind the yellow colored rolling chair. He made his way towards the other boy that is now called ‘Park Chanyeol’ slowly. He holds out his hand and Chanyeol hurriedly shook it. Baekhyun gulped, “I’m Byun Baekhyun.”

“Pardon me, Mr. Byun, how rude of me to not introduce myself earlier! And I also think I gave you a fright!” he said, releasing Baekhyun’s hand. “There’s no need to be afraid, I swear, I don’t mean any harm!”

Baekhyun was about to speak, but his words got stuck. He cleared his throat, “How did you get into my room?” he asked. Chanyeol’s face was filled with confusion once again. “I mean, my mom’s probably downstairs, did she let you in?” he asked once again.

“No?”

“Okay, then how?”

“I don’t know, I was just, suddenly here, I guess.”

Baekhyun scanned the boy called Chanyeol once again, he looked like he’s older than himself, and he’s never seen Chanyeol around his neighborhood or around school, nothing about him seems familiar to Baekhyun. He glanced around his room, the door is closed, and he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening or closing earlier either. Did he came from the window? But Baekhyun was just there, so it’s impossible.

“Dear stars, I think I’ve gone mad.”

 

\---

 

A couple of minutes later, they settled themselves on Baekhyun’s bed. Baekhyun with a notebook and a pen in his hands, writing down everything about Park Chanyeol as he asks him many, many, questions.

“Is your hair naturally silver?”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“The same age as you,” Baekhyun squinted his eyes as he scanned Chanyeol once again. Doesn’t seem like you’re the same age as me since you’re way taller than me, he thought.

Baekhyun looked at his notebook and reads all of the stuff he wrote down from the sudden interrogation. “None of this make any sense!” he said. He threw his pen and notebook away as he slumped to the floor.

Both of them went silence for a second before Baekhyun heard footsteps coming towards his room. He jolted upwards and panicked. He whispered loudly, “Listen, Park. I don’t want my mom to see you here, so go hide!” Chanyeol immediately get off the bed and searched for a place to hide.

Baekhyun grabbed his rolling chair and settled it in front of his desk, he grabbed his pen, notebook, and history book, and pretended to be studying. He heard his mother grabbed the door handle and twist it.

Baekhyun’s mom peeked thru the door to find Baekhyun ‘studying’. “Do you need any help, Baek?” she asked. For a second, Baekhyun panicked because he thought they were being too loud earlier. 

Baekhyun turned his chair around to face his mother, “Nah, I’m good,” he said.

“Okay. I’m going to sleep, don’t study until late at night, alright? I don’t want you to be late to school again like today,” his mother smiled before closing the door. Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh.

“Alright, Park, quit hiding,” Baekhyun said. He scanned his room, but there’s no sign of the silver hair anywhere. “Chanyeol?” he called. His room is small anyway, so there’s not a lot of place to hide.

Baekhyun walked towards his closet and opened it, but there’s no Chanyeol inside. He checked under his bed but no Chanyeol. “Cha—”

“Baek, I’m up here,” Baekhyun turned around and looked up to see Chanyeol, flying. He’s flying. Like, really flying. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open in aghast. 

Chanyeol laughed and started flying around his room, laughing at Baekhyun’s expression. “You can fly?!” Baekhyun shouted but immediately covered his mouth with his hands, reminding himself that his mother is in the house too.

“Yeah! Sick, right?!” Chanyeol laughed.

Baekhyun ruffled his hair in ultimate confusion, but he’s smiling wide. This boy is not like any other boy I’ve seen! Baekhyun thought. “Chanyeol, can you make me fly too?” he asked, Chanyeol chuckled and holds out his hand, Baekhyun reached his hand and he suddenly felt his body lifted from the ground.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Baekhyun chanted repeatedly, reaching out his left hand to hold Chanyeol’s other hand. Baekhyun doesn’t care about who Chanyeol is anymore, nor does he care about his mother sleeping in the next room, he kept on laughing happily with Chanyeol as they fly around his room.

It was the first time Baekhyun laughed like this in years.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Chanyeol was nowhere to be found. There were no signs of the silver haired boy, but Baekhyun was somehow sleeping on the floor. He woke up quite early, even before his mother could barge into his room to wake him up.

He went to school with a good mood, even if he doesn’t interact with anyone at school except for the teachers. He wasn’t paying attention in class, all he could think of was the silver haired boy that was in his room last night, the boy called Chanyeol that was flying around his room last night.

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly being bullied at school, no one just doesn’t want to be his friends. Not even one single person. During pre-school and primary school, he might’ve had some friends, or just someone to talk to, but they never last that long.

Baekhyun still doesn’t know what is the cause of him not having any friends, he also had self-introspection, but he still doesn’t have any idea.

But school that day wasn’t as bad, he was just in his own world the whole day.

 

\---

 

That night, after dinner, he made his way towards the window again and greeted the stars. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, “Dear stars, if you can hear this, please listen to my fondest wish,” he stopped before continuing, “I want to ha—”

“Hi, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun smiled and turned around, “Chanyeol, you’re back!” he greeted the silver haired boy, who is now wearing a different set of clothes. With plain white t-shirt and forest green colored shorts, Chanyeol smiled.

“Where have you been? You weren’t there the moment I woke up,” Baekhyun laughed before continuing, “And I actually found myself sleeping on the floor,” he said, laughing in the middle of his sentence.

“I went home!”

Baekhyun stopped laughing and stared at Chanyeol. “Home?”

Chanyeol nods.

“Then, can I visit your house sometimes?” Baekhyun asks, fiddling with his fingers.

Chanyeol hums as he thinks, slowly but surely, he started to lift himself up from the ground, making Baekhyun chuckled in surprise. Chanyeol also chuckled, “Sure, you can visit my house, but!” Chanyeol flew closer to Baekhyun, their faces only inches apart, Baekhyun took a step back.

“My house is far, far, away from here,” he said. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but he smiled. Chanyeol spinned slowly and now he’s upside down, but his face still inches apart from Baekhyun.

“That’s okay, right? As long as you know the way back to my house, then we’re good to go!” Baekhyun said in excitement. Chanyeol laughed softly.

“We’ll see.”

Baekhyun asked Chanyeol more questions today. He asked about his house and how far it is from his own house. Chanyeol also said if Baekhyun ever visits his house, Baekhyun might never return back. Baekhyun laughed it off, saying that Chanyeol’s house must be a dream house then.

After what seemed like an hour of talking, Chanyeol came up with an idea. “Baek, want to fly around the town with me?”

Baekhyun was thrilled. “Of course!” he answered. “But I have to make sure that my mom’s asleep. I don’t want her to go look for me and put up missing kid posters all over the town,” Baekhyun laughed.

Both of them went out of Baekhyun’s room and walked towards his mother’s room. Baekhyun opened it slightly to see his mother sleeping soundly. He whispered loudly to Chanyeol, “My mom’s asleep, we should get going.”

They went back to Baekhyun’s room. Chanyeol opened the window and flew out of it first. “Baek, stand on your desk for a second, and I’ll grab your hand,” Baekhyun gulped, he was terrified, and Chanyeol noticed that.

“Baek, it’s okay, I’m here,” Chanyeol said, reaching out his hand.

Baekhyun nods, he trusted Chanyeol and he knows that Chanyeol won’t let him fall. He climbed up to his desk cautiously, making sure that he won’t fall. Then he reached out his right hand to grab a hold of Chanyeol’s hand. “Alright, here we go,” Chanyeol said, slowly pulling Baekhyun out of the window, but Baekhyun’s feet doesn’t want to move.

“Baek, what are you doing? You have to jump out of the window in order to fly,” Baekhyun shook his head, he knows it’s not the time to be afraid, and besides, Chanyeol is there to help him fly.

After gathering some courage, Baekhyun took a deep breath and exhaled. He holds Chanyeol’s hand tightly around his. Chanyeol opened his mouth, “On the count of three, alright? You got this,” Baekhyun nods.

“One.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath again and exhaled.

“Two.”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol.

“Three!”

Baekhyun jumped.

He closed his eyes when he jumped, he thought he was going to fall, but he could still feel Chanyeol holding his right hand tightly. His eyes are still closed, but he could feel Chanyeol’s other hand holding onto his left hand. He could hear Chanyeol’s laugh which is deeper than his around him. Between chuckles, Chanyeol speaks, “It’s okay, Baek, you can open your eyes now.”

Slowly, Baekhyun opened his eyes. He could see his feet that is wrapped in socks and underneath them, is the front yard of his house. “Whoa!” he yelled in pure amazement. Baekhyun moved his feet around to make sure that he’s not dreaming and that he’s actually flying and underneath him is actually his front yard.

“Chanyeol!” he shouted, his face full of blissfulness and his eyes sparkles like the stars above them. Chanyeol smiles at the sight of Baekhyun in pure bliss, holding tight onto his hands.

“I know, Baek,” he said. “Are you ready to fly around town?” 

Baekhyun nods in excitement, “I was born ready!”

That night, Chanyeol took Baekhyun to fly around town, with laughter accompanying them every second. Baekhyun pointed to every place he knows, he also pointed to his school. “You should totally go to school with me one day!” came out of Baekhyun’s mouth, but Chanyeol only replied with a smile.

Baekhyun wanted to fly higher, so while holding onto each other’s hands, they flew high above the clouds. Baekhyun stretched out his arms and made a flying pose. Chanyeol laughed and did the same, still not letting go of their grip. 

There were a couple of birds flying alongside with them. Baekhyun touched the clouds and laughed, saying that it’s ticklish, but he proceeds to touch them anyway.

In that night full of laughter, Baekhyun swore his life couldn’t possibly be better than this.

 

\---

 

A month has passed unconsciously since their first encounter in Baekhyun’s room. Chanyeol always pays Baekhyun a visit every night since then and flew away with him. Sometimes they could just chill on top of a building, lying down face up pointing towards the stars, making up stories, and just talk about anything that is on their head.

Sometimes they would peep in other people’s houses, and prank on them. Sometimes Baekhyun would ask Chanyeol to visit his school and mess some things up, like the desks in his classroom, since they could easily open the window to his classroom.

Sometimes when they’re tired, they would just chill in Baekhyun’s room, playing some games that Baekhyun owns. Turns out, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to play games. So Baekhyun would willingly share his knowledge about games to the silver haired boy.

When it’s time for Chanyeol to go home, which is around midnight, Baekhyun would say goodbye to him. Chanyeol always return home thru the window, he flew very high until Baekhyun couldn’t see him again. Baekhyun was worried at first, because he doesn’t want Chanyeol to fly that high because he might die, but Chanyeol told Baekhyun not to worry about him.

“If you couldn’t see me anymore between the clouds and stars, that’s when you know I’m safe,” was what Chanyeol said when Baekhyun asked him how far he’s going to fly to get home.

As Baekhyun said, his life couldn’t get any better than this. But he didn’t mention anything about how his life could get worse.

Baekhyun find himself getting bullied at school. Some kids would throw paper balls at him during study time, they would trip him when he’s walking, some of them even found out that Baekhyun eats by himself in the toilet and even dump water at him not once but three times. They would call him loser, and other names.

Baekhyun thought that all of this doesn’t matter at first, telling himself that it’s okay and that he should just ignore them. Because by the end of the day, Chanyeol will always be there to tell him everything will be okay and that he’ll always be there for him.

 

\---

 

School has ended and Baekhyun was just walking home per usual, he was about to make a turn towards his home, but he was suddenly blocked by five guys, who are wearing his school’s uniform. They looked older, so he figured that they’re probably seniors. He bowed his head to show some respect and tried to walk passed them, but suddenly felt a grip around his shoulder.

“Hey kid, do you have any money?”

Baekhyun looked up to them, pupils shaking. “No ..,” comes out from his mouth. The seniors in front of them laughed.

“Well, that was disappointing,” one of the guy said. “I’m up for a beating, how about you guys?” the same guy who seemed to be the leader asked. Baekhyun widen his eyes more, pupils shaking and hands gripping to the shoulder straps of his backpack.

“I-I’m sorry, but I really don’t have any money,” Baekhyun said.

The leader clicked his tongue, “You still dare to talk?” Baekhyun gulped, he didn’t know what to do. “Get ‘em.”

The world went blank went the first hit landed on his stomach. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know how to fight, and he’s never been into a fight before. The guys in front of him kept on laughing as the second hit also lands on his stomach, a little closer to the ribs.

He dropped to the ground and closed his eyes as the guys kept on beating him up.

 

\---

 

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun could feel himself lying down on the ground, but he couldn’t open his eyes. His body’s aching and he could taste blood around his mouth. His stomach hurts so much and he could feel bruises around his arms.

“Baekhyun!”

Someone is calling for him.

“Baekhyun, open your eyes!”

Baekhyun tried to open his eyes, he could see white around him, for a second he thought maybe he’s in heaven already. Baekhyun finally opened his eyes, the first thing he sees is the blue sky and birds flying. He blinked a couple of times before actually regain consciousness and jolted upwards, only to be greeted by sudden pain on his body.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun heard someone calling him again, he turned towards the source of sound and saw “Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol, who is crouching down crawled towards him. He’s wearing a yellow t-shirt paired with grey shorts. He stopped in front of Baekhyun and cupped Baekhyun’s face in his hands. “Baekhyun, are you awake?”

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, the pain and the dread he’s having was too much. He grasped the sleeves of Chanyeol’s t-shirt and pulled himself closer to the boy. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun as Baekhyun started crying his lungs out to Chanyeol’s chest.

The comfort the silver haired boy gave to Baekhyun was more than enough as he lets him cry while stroking his hair softly while whispering, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” repeatedly to his ear. 

After what seemed like half an hour of crying, Baekhyun pulled back, Chanyeol’s t-shirt was soaked with tears, but Chanyeol only smiled. “We should get you home. Come on,” Chanyeol stood up and reached out his hand. Baekhyun nods before grabbing Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol helped Baekhyun up.

What Baekhyun didn’t expect to see was the body of the five guys who beats him up earlier lying down on the ground just like he was half an hour ago, full of bruises. “C-Chanyeol did you do this?” Baekhyun asked. He scanned Chanyeol for a bit, but not a single scratch was found on the boy’s body.

“Me? Nah. They did that to themselves,” Chanyeol answered with a smile plastered on his face. Baekhyun didn’t get it, but he trusted Chanyeol. They made their way back to Baekhyun’s home, Chanyeol carrying Baekhyun’s bag.

 

\---

 

It’s been months since that incident happened. Strangely enough, Baekhyun was never bullied again. Either by his classmates or anyone else. He probably passed by the five seniors from time to time, but they’re always averting Baekhyun’s eyes even though Baekhyun didn’t do anything. They seemed somewhat terrified by him.

It’s been months since Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s first encounter with each other. Baekhyun used to can only see Chanyeol during night time, but since the incident, Chanyeol would visit Baekhyun anytime. Even during study time, whenever Baekhyun stare out the window of his classroom, he sometimes could see Chanyeol flying around, waving to him.

Baekhyun has been feeling strange lately whenever Chanyeol is around. He has this weird, mushy feeling inside of him whenever the silver haired boy pays him a visit, which is, every single night. He’s been telling himself that this is just the feeling of excitement and anticipation, but, every time Chanyeol crossed his mind, he would have this feeling too.

He doesn’t know what’s happening to him, so he tried searching it up on the web. He tried searching it before dinner time. And after a couple of websites with his computer, he finally found his answer.

“Love?!” he yelled, covering his mouth right after.

Baekhyun proceeds to read the article from the web he’s on. “You feel safe when you’re around him,” he reads it out loud, “Fuck, I do,” he cursed unintentionally.

“You’d rather stay and do nothing with him than go out, you want to show him all of your favorite things, he’s the something good you think about when everything else is really rough,” Baekhyun choked on his own words at how true this website is. “No, no, no, this is bad. I can’t possibly be in love with Chanyeol! THE Park Chanyeol!” he shouted to himself.

“What am I supposed to do later when he pays a visit?!”

“Baekhyun!” he heard his mother calling him downstairs, which means it’s time for dinner. Baekhyun choked again and turned his computer off before going downstairs.

 

\---

 

That night, Chanyeol asked Baekhyun if he wants to go get some ice cream, but Baekhyun insisted, saying that his tummy hurts and he’d be better off lying down in bed instead of going out for some ice cream. He lied though, his tummy didn’t hurt, he just can’t hold hands with Chanyeol right now.

Chanyeol pouts, but he agreed. Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was going to go home but no, Chanyeol decided to settle himself in Baekhyun’s room. “I’ll accompany you until midnight, how’s that?” he asked.

“But, what if I go straight to bed? My tummy hurts sooo much,” Baekhyun hugged his stomach area, pretending to be in pain.

“Then I’ll just stay here until you go to bed,” Chanyeol was smiling from cheek to cheek and Baekhyun swore his heart jumped a beat faster.

“Really, there’s no need to, Chanyeol—”

“I’ll tell you stories.”

“No, really, there’s no need to.”

“Once upon a time ..”

Baekhyun couldn’t get any sleep that night listening to Chanyeol’s silly stories. He forgot about his ‘stomachache’ and ended up joking around with Chanyeol the whole night. Good thing Chanyeol wasn’t suspicious.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun’s birthday is only a couple of days away, his mother said his father is coming home, since his father works in Germany and hearing that he’s going to visit home for his 16th birthday thrilled him.

“Do you want to eat dinner with my family during my birthday?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, both of them were lying down on the grass near the river in his town. Chanyeol turned his head to face Baekhyun.

“When’s your birthday?”

“3 more days.”

Chanyeol turned his head again to face the sky. “I will definitely visit you during your birthday, but I’m not sure if I’m going to eat dinner with your family.”

Baekhyun hums, “Why not?”

Chanyeol opened his mouth, and he said slowly with a very soft voice, “Because I might ran out of time.”

Baekhyun sits up, and he stared at Chanyeol with furrowed eyebrows, “What do you mean?” the question was simple.

They were quiet for a second and only the sound of small waves of the river could be heard between them. Chanyeol lets out a deep chuckle, “I was just messing with you,” he said before standing up, wiping his pants. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol said he was just messing with him, but deep inside him, he knows he’s not messing with him.

 

\---

 

The dinner for his birthday was amazing and very warm, his mother cooked his favorite dish and even made some dessert for him. His father arrived when the dinner had already begun. Baekhyun immediately gave his father a hug, followed by his mother, and it ended up being a family hug.

They talked about a lot of stuff, Baekhyun also asked his father a lot of questions associtated with his work and Germany. The dinner was nice and all, but he couldn’t wait to meet Chanyeol after dinner.

Baekhyun closed his bedroom door and changed his outfit, because he dressed up quite formally for dinner even though it’s just at home. It felt good to be 16, even though it’s still such a young age, Baekhyun’s somehow happy.

While changing his clothes, Baekhyun looked at his window unintentionally.he furrowed his eyebrows and wondered when was the last time he made his wish to the stars. Ever since Chanyeol came into his life, he’d spend his night playing with Chanyeol instead of talking to the stars like old times.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the window and a smile decorates his face. He immediately opened his window and see no other than Park Chanyeol, floating in front of his window, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “Good evening, Mr. Byun, congratulations for completing another trip around the sun!”

Baekhyun giggled and lets Chanyeol in. “Whoa, are you wearing a tux?” Baekhyun asked as he took his bouquet from his hand. The man with silver hair which is now pushed back neatly smiled. Baekhyun could feel himself falling again.

“I loved how you congratulate me for my birthday earlier, that was a nice phrase,” Baekhyun said, placing the bouquet on his desk before closing back the window, because the wind is pretty cold. “My first time hearing it,” he continued.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, “Yeah? What else do you love about me?”

Baekhyun was taken aback by the sudden question, he widened his eyes in surprise as he tried to speak but ended up stuttering his ass off. “W-What do y-you mean?” he asked. Chanyeol sighed softly, making his way towards Baekhyun’s bed and sat on it.

“My question was clear, right?” comes out of Chanyeol’s mouth. “Give me a list of things you love about me. I know you have lots of it,” he continued.

“That’s not true, what makes you think that?” Baekhyun paused for a second, clearing his throat for no reason. “How about you? Why don’t you give me your list of the things you love about me, I bet your list is way longer than mine.”

Chanyeol chuckled, “Yeah? So you do have a list of things you love about me?”

Baekhyun slapped himself after realizing what he just said. “But that’s not what I meant—”

Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun, his eyes staring intensively at him. Baekhyun could feel himself falling again, he could feel himself falling deeper in love with Chanyeol once again. But although he’s just staring at him, he could feel a hint of sadness in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Admit it, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows at Chanyeol’s words. 

“I need to hear it, I don’t have much time.”

Again with those words. Baekhyun was about to open his mouth, but Chanyeol suddenly started glowing. No, not the kind of glowing you see when you’re in love with someone, but he’s literally glowing. “Chanyeol, you’re glowing!” Baekhyun shouted, he grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, trying to figure out why the hell is this man glowing.

“I told you, I don’t have much time!”

Baekhyun looked up once again, he could feel his blood rushing as his heart beats faster, he’s afraid. “Stop saying that! What do you mean by you don’t have much time?!” Baekhyun is practically shouting right now. He doesn’t care if his parents could hear him panicking.

Chanyeol puts his hands on both of Baekhyun’s shoulders. “It means that I’m gonna disappear.”

Baekhyun could feel his heart split in two, he’s not sure what’s happening right now but he surely doesn’t want Chanyeol to disappear. Chanyeol started to glow even more, becoming incandescent. “But I don’t want you to disappear!” Baekhyun could feel tears forming around both of his eyes.

“I know, Baekhyun.”

“Then don’t disappear!”

“My time is out.”

Baekhyun shook his head in confusion, he’s starting to blame himself because Chanyeol might not disappear if he just kept his feelings buried inside, he shouldn’t have fall in love with Chanyeol. From the start, he knew it was wrong, he knew he should stop this feeling before it dominates him. But it was too late.

The glowing didn’t stop, Chanyeol kept on glowing and Baekhyun finally felt tears dropping from his eyes. “Please, Chanyeol don’t do this,” he said in between sobs. “I’ll do anything, just please don’t disappear Chanyeol, I—”

“I love you.”

Chanyeol grinned, the same kind of grin he made when they first met in Baekhyun’s room. The grin that showed his white teeth lining perfectly, but this time, it’s definitely different from the first grin as this one is filled with sadness.

Before Baekhyun could even do anything, Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face and pulled him closer. Baekhyun didn’t know what is happening but he could feel their lips pressed together. He couldn’t think of anything besides how soft Chanyeol’s lips are. Baekhyun kissed him back even though he doesn’t know how to do it.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes. He raised his arms to put it around Chanyeol’s glowing neck. It was all soft until Chanyeol slipped his tongue into Baekhyun’s hot cavern. Baekhyun was taken aback but accepted it, he slides his tongue into Chanyeol’s too. The kiss was somehow sloppy, but it felt nice.

Baekhyun was the first one to break off the kiss, only to see Chanyeol still glowing in front of him “Why aren’t you stopping?” Baekhyun asked. He pecked Chanyeol’s lips again, but he’s still glowing. “You should stop glowing, Chanyeol, please stop glowing,” Baekhyun sobs.

Chanyeol smiled as he caressed Baekhyun’s cheek, he pressed their lips together again and said, “I love you too,” in between the kiss.

The lips around Baekhyun’s disappeared and the body around his arms disappeared as well. Baekhyun opened his eyes, before dropping himself onto the ground. Crying as hard as he can. His heart felt like it was being crushed many times, and his tears won’t stop streaming down his face. He kept on crying until he’s choky and breathless. The pain was too much and he wished that he could stay with Chanyeol longer.

Which reminded him of the stars and his fondest wish of wanting to have a friend. He realized what he has done and cried more.

 

***

 

Once upon a time there was a boy whose fondest wish was only a friend. The stars granted his fondest wish and gave him a friend. But the boy fell in love with his friend, so the stars took him away.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] thank you for reading! <3  
> \+ i know the part where there were 5 guys beating baekhyun up sucked, but hey, thanks for reading anyway !! kkkk ヽ(˃ヮ˂)ノ


End file.
